Karis's Rear
by anti-viper
Summary: The kind of no-shame Dawn Shipping only a fool would be willing to write. Let alone post on Valentine's Day: Matthew gets himself into hot water as his mouth thinks faster than his brain while talking with Karis. Can he turn his luck around?


_Posting this was symbolic of my last ounces of self-respect going down the drain. Glad to know my teenage hormones aren't quite dead yet. I'm pretty damn sure, that in the grand of scheme of things, Isaac is a complete player (there will be some fic about this in the future), and that Matthew is similarly a player, but a bit less so because Jenna got a bit of it out of him. A bit._

_Writing Matthew as slightly perverted is a fun trip, because you wouldn't assume it from him, but that's the thing: the silent ones, you just don't know what's going on in their heads. The title was supposed to be Karis's Ass, but that apparently goes against the rules, so Karis's Rear will have to do for now. Hehe.  
><em>

_Okay, fic time._

* * *

><p>Karis's Ass<p>

"So, Karis, what's been bothering you?" Matthew tried to sound helpful and concerned, but he knew he was coming off as fearful. Karis was in one of her… moods, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a bolt of lightning or plasma strike. She had dragged him away from their camp after alerting him to a problem she had encountered on their way to Passaj.

Karis stared him up and down with that fierce purple glint in her eye, before bluntly saying, "Amiti has been looking at my ass. No, more like staring at it." Matthew nodded. He tried to keep the blush off his face, and failed. He didn't exactly know how to say it, but he had spent a LOT of time looking at Karis's ass.

Not to mention her breasts (well, not a lot of time, but one faithful incident where he and Tyrell had caught her bathing in a river came to mind). His thoughts often drifted toward what her… lower region may look like as well. He imagined it would look so cute, with her having green hair and all, and probably would be just perfect for some nice hot—

"Hello, Matthew, are you paying attention? You just kind of zoned out." Matthew's blushed deepened. _Thank Venus she didn't inherit mind read from her father_, he thought as he tried to compose himself. He felt a sinking and twisting feeling in his stomach.

Even though it was supposedly natural to do so, he disliked thinking about her or girls in such a way. Stupid hormones. She was his friend, and arguably his best friend; thinking about her like that just felt… wrong. Well, it also felt right in a weird way, and it certainly felt good, but in a dirty way, and as Matthew tried to be fairly noble, he wished he could just shut down some of the thoughts and images that came to his mind.

"So you've, like caught him doing it? Looking at your, um, ass?" Matthew replied. Karis blushed slightly as it dawned on her they were having a conversation about her butt, but quickly regained focus.

"Yes. All the way to Passaj his eyes have been glued to my backside. I've glared at him, but he's so damn transfixed he doesn't even notice. It's disgusting. Who does he think he is? 'I'm the prince of Ayuthay so I can check out any girl I meet'. I'm sick of it."

Matthew nodded, understanding the sentiment, while simultaneously realizing that he was the prince of nothing and checked out plenty of girls. Why was this turning into a character study oh himself? "Are you sure he wasn't just zoning out? Like… did you check to see whether or not he… you know…" Matthew trailed off, unwilling to bring up erections in front of his female childhood friend. The confused look on her face quickly relayed that he had no choice but to state what he meant. "Did you see if he had a hard-on?"

Karis's blushed returned, and she shook her head. "No, I didn't. I… didn't think to. I mean, it's just ridiculous. I've known him for what, two weeks? He's a nice guy, but come on. With you and Tyrell, it's different, but I mean—"

"You don't mind that we stare at your ass?" Matthew's eyes widened a bit at what he had just asked. Judging by Karis's shocked reaction, that HADN'T been what she had been trying to say.

"…You and Tyrell… look at my ass?" Her voice was a blend of different emotions: slightly anger, slight disappointment, slight hope, slight happiness, slight confusion. _Welp, I'm screwed,_ Matthew thought. _But hey, honesty is the best policy. _

"Yeah. It's just… we've kind of both had crushes on you the last year or so. N-not just because you're beautiful and good-looking, but also because we like your personality. I mean, you're easy to hang out with, smart, funny, nice…" He trailed off. _Oh man she's gonna kill me. I should run right now. Why am I such a moron. Argh!_

"You think I'm beautiful?" He opened his eyes to see her purple irises, all remnants of anger removed, lovingly gazing into his blues. He nodded somewhat hesitantly, unsure if what was happening was real.

"Oh, Matthew, that's so sweet. I mean… I've caught you guys a couple of times taking a look, and I didn't mind because I'm one of the only girls you two have really known well, or at least known who went through and is going through adolescence with you. So, I never minded, but I thought you were just curious. Not that… you thought I looked good. I mean, I don't have that nice of an ass."

There was an awkward pause before Matthew exploded. "ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S FANTASTIC!" The blushes that hit both of their faces were the deepest shades or red.

"We-well, thank you Matthew," She stumbled out nervously, no longer looking at his eyes. "But, the rest of me is still, you know, average. My face is alright. My bre—" She paused at what she had said before continuing. "My breasts are a little small. I mean, I haven't grown fully yet, but—"

"Karis," Matthew interrupted. "That's ridiculous. Your face is lovely; your green hair is beautiful, and your purple eyes are filled with wonder. And your breasts are fantastic. They're the perfect size, and the nipples are great. I mean it's been a while since I've seen them, but I'm sure they've only grown to look even better." Matthew, sadly, being a teenage male, only realized after he finished that what he had said was very awkward.

Karis's eyes still avoided Matthew's. There was an awkward silence that he didn't quite understand; yes, what he had said was a little… much, but he didn't think it was that bad. Karis then filled it by asking quietly, "Um, Matthew, when exactly have you seen my breasts?"

Matthew had seen some pretty terrifying things over the course of his travels: Trolls, Wolves, Dragons. But he couldn't imagine his face had ever looked quite like this. _Oh. Screw. Me. That's it, I'm dead. Screwed. Destroyed. Why did I let that slip out? Stupid Matthew. Sigh._

"Me and Tyrell peaked at you when you bathed about a year ago but we never did it again and I felt bad afterwards and we only saw your ass and breasts I swear and we never did it again and I promise we'll never do it again and I'm so sorry Karis, I mean sweet Venus we were just two horny guys who had never seen a girl nude before and it just kind of happened that you walked out and bathed while we were nearby and we ended up watching."

Matthew hunched over and breathed in deeply. He was normally very soft spoken: that might have been the most he had ever spoken that fast in his entire life. He didn't dare to raise his head, preparing himself for the stinging slap Tyrell had received on many occasions.

Sure enough, it came, and it was just as stinging as he had always imagined. After it occurred, she lifted his head with her hand, and stared into his eyes. "Now THAT'S for peeking on me when I was bathing… I understand you were young, but still," She said sternly, her lips pursed and her eyes blazing with purple lightning.

Matthew gulped, and sputtered out again, "I know, it was terrible of us, but, um…" Matthew swallowed, wondering how stupid what he was about to say was. Well, if it saved Tyrell from a slap (Venus knows he already got enough of them)... "Don't blame Tyrell! I was the one who thought we should stay, and…"

Slap! Another one, which he deserved equally as much. He held his eyes closed after the impact, and only peeked one open after several seconds free from pain. Her arms were folded, and she said coldly, "And that was the one I was saving for Tyrell, because you more or less offered to take it for him. I would have slapped you a few more times, but you are a nice guy Matthew, as well as my best friend, and as far as I know this is your first offense, and—"

"Er…" Matthew muttered, instantly regretting he said anything at all.

"…You disagree? Well then, go on," Karis implored him, crossing her arms and giving him a look of heavy scrutiny.

"Well, I mean…" Matthew sighed. "I haven't peaked at you again or anything like that, just… thoughts. And occasionally… dreams."

"What on Weyard are you going on about?" Karis asked, clearly confused.

"Sometimes I think about you in ways I probably shouldn't," Matthew tried. She raised an eyebrow, still not getting it. "Like… I think about you as a girl. You know, like… sex." Karis went from a look of confusion to a look of embarrassment and complete understanding.

Continuing before she could respond, hoping to get some damage control in and wondering why the hell he didn't just stop talking, as he was obviously making things worse, he said, "A-And I feel bad about it, because it's disrespectful to your body, and to you as a person, and you're one of my closest friends and mean a lot to me, so thinking about you like that is really just… I'm sorry Karis. You can slap me as many times as you like, I deserve it."

He looked up to see her examining him with a very… odd face. It was hard to read. She sighed, and said, "Well, Matthew, I knew talking about Amiti staring at my ass would be awkward, but I never thought it would lead to THIS."

She smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit: being honest about these kinds of things is hard to do, even if in some cases you should probably just not say anything. I'd advise you to refrain from telling girls around you that you think about them in such a manner: it's kind of a sore spot amongst the female sex that men are so sex obsessed, to be frank."

Matthew mumbled something lightly under his breath, and she raised an eyebrow. He blushed, and shook his head, clearly having once again spoken without meaning to. "Oh, come on Matthew, out with it, it's not like you can make this any more embarrassing."

"I…" Matthew trailed off. "I don't think about other girls like that very often. Mainly just you."

"O-Oh." Karis blushed heavily, and swore under her breath. "For the love of Jupiter, you sure can say some pretty stupid things when you actually decide to speak, Matthew. That's… I don't… that's sweet of you, in a weird way, I guess." She smiled through her blush, and Matthew felt himself blush. She thought… he was being sweet?

"I mean, of course girls think about boys like that too. M-Myself included. Even though, I… I only typically think of one guy, though." She couldn't possibly mean… "Thank you for being honest, I guess. I don't mind if you take a quick look here and there, I guess. And, um, Matthew…"

Karis walked close to him, and Matthew felt his breathing fade and his heart-rate explode. He could see the look of fear in her eyes, even after he had basically confessed (however unintentionally) his feelings for her. He decided, that after all the stupid things he had done out of impulse today, he could try for one more, and grasped her hips in his hands, bringing her body to his and their lips together.

It lasted for several moments, and simply felt… right. When they parted, she was blushing, but wearing a delighted smile. "Like I was saying…" She whispered, wrapping her hand in his. "You're that guy, and just forget about all that stuff with me bathing in past, okay?"

Matthew smiled, and squeezed her hand. How this had happened was beyond him: Venus must really be watching out for him from above, because he had done what he imagined was everything the wrong way when it came to romance. "I… I'm glad," Matthew said.

"So am I," She replied, taking her free hand and rubbing where she had slapped him. "Oh, and by the way…" She trailed off, removing her hand from his and placing it on his chest, while batting her eyes seductively.

"If you really wanted to see me without my clothes on that much, you could have just asked." Matthew gulped, and she giggled. He could already tell who was going to be wearing the pants in this relationship.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go take a bath," She said, and pecking him lightly on the cheek, turned away. However, he halted her by grabbing his shoulder.

Taking one more dumb risk, Matthew, wearing a sheepish grin, asked, "Could I swing by to take a look?"

Karis blushed, but smiled as well. Placing her chin on his shoulder, and leaning in close, just grazing his ear, she whispered, "I'll be in that spring we passed a bit back… and no, no quick peak." Matthew conveyed none of his displeasure, even though he was obviously somewhat disappointed.

"But if you want to come by and have a nice, long look, or better yet join me, I'd be more than welcoming. After all, looking is only half the fun…" And with that, she turned away and walked back to camp, leaving a wide eyed and very aroused Matthew in her wake.

He stood there, processing everything that just had happened, his legs lightly shaking and his heart still threatening to jump out of his body. He was shaken somewhat back to his senses when he noticed Amiti walking up towards to him.

"Hello, Matthew," The Ayuthayan prince began, giving him a light bow as he often tended to do. "I was wondering if I could discuss an issue that occurred between me and Karis earlier today."

Matthew was briefly reminded of what had caused his and Karis's entire conversation to take place, and nodded for Amiti to continue.

"You see, I noticed that, on her blouse, there was some sort of stain. I spent a good deal of our hike examining said stain, and trying to determine what exactly it was. However, I happened to, right before we came to set up camp, notice her glaring at me. I believe she might have assumed I was… well…"

Amiti blushed, and Matthew couldn't help but chuckle. Amiti gave him a confused look, and Matthew suddenly pulled Amiti in for a hug. "Don't worry about it, I'll let her know."

"Er, Matthew, why are we hugging?" Amiti asked, hesitantly patting his friend on the back.

"Oh, it's a long story," Matthew replied, giving him a tight squeeze. "Let's just say your actions led me to become a very, very, happy man. I'll explain later – right now I need to go bathe!" And with that, very excited and very amused Matthew jolted back toward camp to get his change of clothes and wash cloth, leaving Amiti fairly dazed, and wondering how on earth him unintentionally staring at Karis's buttocks had led to Matthew finding such happiness.

* * *

><p><em>This is what I post for Valentine's Day? Oh, shucks. I mean, I think it was cute, in that very "the boy is an idiot but a good hearted idiot and the girl gives him a break" way. If that makes sense.<em>

_I was about to go on a rant about how all I do is Dawn Ship, but I actually have much less Dawn Shipping stories going than I thought I did. That being said, this was a much close step to an eventual Dawn Shipping lemon. Yeap._

_I only realized after writing this that it kind of partially borrows plot from Let There Be Sparks. Also, both Matthew and Karis are pretty OOC here, but that's intentional. I think they aren't too far of a stretch, but you could argue either way._

_I've had this almost done for way too long, but was kind of unsure about posting it, because it's kind of a stupid romance fic in more ways than one, which I've been trying to get away from. It's also a bit crass for my taste, which is odd because I wrote it._

_On another note, double digit fics! Whoohoo! This'll be eleven. Hopefully I reach triple digits one of these days. I'd rant more but I need to get to More Than Just a Third Eye, so I'll leave off here._

_Happy Valentine's Day ere'body!_


End file.
